Graphene is a single layer of carbon atoms with many useful properties. Graphene may be obtained from graphite by mechanical exfoliation, by epitaxial growth, and reduction of either silicon carbide or graphene oxide. One method of reducing graphene oxide to obtain graphene uses hydrazine, however, hydrazine is highly toxic and unstable. Another method of reducing graphene involves heating graphene oxide to high temperatures (>1000° C.) in an argon atmosphere. Due to the costs and danger associated with these production methods of graphene, it is desirable to find a method of reducing graphene oxide without requiring hydrazine, high temperatures, or an inert gas atmosphere.